


prompt: Parent Trapped!

by interestedbystander



Series: The Subtle Redemption of Lance Tucker [4]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Explicit Language, F/M, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998), Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Break Up, Teenagers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/pseuds/interestedbystander
Summary: Lance and the Reader run into an unexpected problem of mammoth proportions when the twins they separated as infants are reunited at Summer camp.





	prompt: Parent Trapped!

**Author's Note:**

> A series of one shots - the evolution of Lance Tucker and the loves of his life.
> 
> I will be adding new one-shots as stand alone parts - so you don't want to miss out, I would suggest subscribing to the series :)

“I’m Lottie.”

“No, I’m Charlotte.”

“Or am I Georgia?”

“I’m definitely Georgie.”

This couldn’t be happening, you and Lance realised as you looked at the babies, now young ladies, you’d separated well before they could remember. Your Georgie, lean and muscular, not on the tall side, her dark curls pulled back into a regulation competition bun and her twinkling blue eyes. And her identical twin in identical clothing, Charlotte beside her.

_You felt faint._

“We met right here, at gym camp of all places,” one of the twins said beside Lance. Your Georgia, it must have been.

“Georgia, knock this off immediately,” you told her, reaching for her wrist to pull her close. She snatched her hand back.

“I’m not Georgie,” she told you with a smirk that if you looked closely was reminiscent of a young Lance Tucker. Oh fuck, you thought. “I’m Lottie.”

“This is ridiculous,” Lance announced, crossing his strong arms across his chest. “How did this happen?” Did you put Georgia up to this so she would find Charlotte?” he growled. “I wouldn’t put it past you to try and get back at me somehow.”

“Stop kidding yourself, Lance,” you sniped back. “You egomaniac dirtbag. You’re the one that walked out when it all got too hard with three girls waiting at home for you.”

“You kicked me out - “ he almost yelled, parents and children them watching on, concerned.

“We don’t want you to fight – ” one of the girls tried.

“Stay out of this, Charlotte,” Lance assumed to one of the twins before she mocked him back with telling him she wasn’t Charlotte either.

“Look at her wrist, for God’s sake, Lance,” you told him. Georgia was born with a freckle on her inner left wrist and for a lot of the twins’ early life, it was the only way to truly tell them apart. He grabbed both girls wrists –

“They both have the freckle,” he noted as you brushed past him and stepped in to rectify the escalating situation. Rubbing at both wrists, one dot smudging off what you assumed was brown eyeliner and the girls sighed, defeated.

“Now Georgia, go get your bags, we’re leaving.”

Georgia shook out her bun as Charlotte did the same and told you as she took her twin’s hand ferociously, “I’m not leaving without Charlotte. So you two,” she pointed at Lance and yourself. “Better find a way that is not completely fucking ridiculous to make this work.”

Any normal day, you’d have pulled her up on the swears, but in midst the blood pumping in your ears, it only seemed fair not to poke your daughter – _daughters_ , any further.

“My twin, my exact DNA,” Charlotte began. “You can’t make it work, so you think that splitting us up would be a better arrangement? How fucking stupid do you think we are?!”

Even you couldn’t find an argument – it was a stupid idea at the start and now, seemed even worse than you ever could have imagined. Seeing both of your beautiful girls take a stand against you and your ex-boyfriend, telling you that you’d both made the wrong decision when it seemed easiest during the hardest time in your life – when you’d decided to kick out Lance and his philandering ways.

“I haven’t felt whole my entire life and now I know why,” Charlotte continued, tears welling in her eyes. “This isn’t a goddamn Disney movie, it’s real life. How could you ever expect this to be the only way to deal with the fact you couldn’t deal with each other?”

Lance looked at you, he looked as lost as you felt. “Girls,” he handed Charlotte his car keys. “There’s a diner a few miles down the road. Wait there while I speak to your mother. You don’t need to be here for this.”

Reluctantly the girls left and you were shell shocked to be face to face with Lance Tucker again after all these years. He hadn’t changed, maybe a little greyer and a few lines around his blue eyes, but otherwise, he didn’t look much different from the boy you fell for all those years ago.

“I guess we have a few things to talk about,” he sighed, rubbing his eyes and breathing through his nose.

“Guess so,” you agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


End file.
